bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Genie
Monkey Genies are deceased elite monkey warriors that somehow find themselves in the Monkeyopolis. They punch bloons with their strong fists, and has good range. It costs $510 on Easy, $600 on Medium, $650 on Hard, and $720 on Impoppable. It is unlocked along with the Magic towers. Statistics It has 200px range (almost same as the Dart Monkey's range). It punches bloons with its fists, causing 1 layer damage to them, every 20 frames. Cannot pop Lead or frozen bloons, but can detect Camo Bloons. Upgrades Path 1 Spiky Fists Costs $340 on Easy, $400 on Medium, $430 on Hard, $480 on Impoppable, and 180 XP. Hard Fists Costs $635 on Easy, $750 on Medium, $810 on Hard, $900 on Impoppable, and 950 XP. Scorched Quake With this upgrade, the Monkey Genie attacks slower (30 frames), but this time it quakes at 100px range and deals 4 layer damage. Also burns any bloons that survive. Costs $3,485 on Easy, $4,100 on Medium, $4,430 on Hard, $4,920 on Impoppable, and 4,000 XP. Scorched Earth With this upgrade, bloons can be knocked back up to 10px where it was before, for 5 seconds. Costs $7,395 on Easy, $8,700 on Medium, $9,395 on Hard, $10,440 on Impoppable, and 19,000 XP. Monkey Ifrit The tower has 400px range, quakes at 250px range, and the rocks now deal 10 layer damage (100 to MOAB class bloons), and knocks bloons up to 50px where it was before for 15 seconds. Also grants +20% attack speed and 10% damage to nearby Monkey Genies. Costs $83,300 on Easy, $98,000 on Medium, $105,840 on Hard, $117,600 on Impoppable, and 120,000 XP. Path 2 Lightweight Fists Now attacks every 10 frames. Costs $390 on Easy, $460 on Medium, $495 on Hard, $550 on Impoppable, and 185 XP. Light Beacon Costs $2,125 on Easy, $2,500 on Medium, $2,700 on Hard, $3,000 on Impoppable, and 890 XP. Blinding Light By accuracy, I mean the chance that Bloons attacks target a monkey successfully. By the way, every Bloons attacks, if not mentioned, have an accuracy of 100%. Costs $3,400 on Easy, $4,000 on Medium, $4,320 on Hard, $4,800 on Impoppable, and 5,500 XP. Genie of Good-Wishes Cooldown is 100 seconds, and duration is 20 seconds. Costs $12,750 on Easy, $15,000 on Medium, $16,200 on Hard, $18,000 on Impoppable, and 24,000 XP. Genie of Best-Wishes Cooldown is 80 seconds, and duration is 25 seconds. Costs $56,950 on Easy, $67,000 on Medium, $72,360 on Hard, $80,400 on Impoppable, and 56,000 XP. Path 3 Genie's Reach Increases range to 350px. Costs $110 on Easy, $130 on Medium, $140 on Hard, $155 on Impoppable, and 125 XP. Dark Beacon Costs $425 on Easy, $500 on Medium, $540 on Hard, $600 on Impoppable, and 870 XP. Polymorphing Fists The polymorph attack does not counting blimps however. Costs $660 on Easy, $780 on Medium, $840 on Hard, $935 on Impoppable, and 2,300 XP. Magic Network Damage and attack speed boost is increased by 10% for every Genies on range, max up to 10 Genies (100% damage and attack speed boost). Costs $3,230 on Easy, $3,800 on Medium, $4,105 on Hard, $4,560 on Impoppable, and 10,000 XP. Genie Interconnection Damage and attack speed boost is now increased by 15% for every Genies on screen, max up to 20 Genies (300% damage and attack speed boost). Genie lamp explode in 150px radius. Costs $55,250 on Easy, $65,000 on Medium, $70,200 on Hard, $78,000 on Impoppable, and 45,000 XP. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers